This invention is particularly adapted to be embodied in a liquid dispensing system and more particularly to one in which wastage of liquid is eliminated.
Many systems are provided that are employed to selectively discharge fluid. Such systems generally include a control valve and a discharge nozzle, which components may be separated by a finite length of conduit. When the valve is moved to its closed position, a certain amount of liquid is trapped between the valve and the discharge. This trapped fluid is either lost or incorrectly dispensed at the beginning of the next dispensing step.
It is, therefore, a prinicipal object of this invention to provide an improved liquid dispensing system that is accurate and does not waste liquid being dispensed.
It is further object of the invention to provide a liquid dispensing system in which the portion of the conduit between the control valve and the discharge is purged at the completion of each discharge cycle.